


A Lesson In Patience

by BettyBufon



Series: Star Trek Smut [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Finger Sucking, M/M, Skull Fucking, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vulcan Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyBufon/pseuds/BettyBufon
Summary: On a late night, Kirk attempts to distract Spock from his work, but he may have bitten off more than he can chew.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Star Trek Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763197
Comments: 4
Kudos: 271





	A Lesson In Patience

**Author's Note:**

> There just aren't enough Bottom!Jim/Cockwarming fics in the world, and I intend to rectify that. Singlehandedly, if I have to.

"Come on, Spock. We're off-duty. I thought we could spend some time together."

Spock raises an eyebrow, scrolls through his PADD, and says nothing. Jim sighs, strips off his black undershirt, and leans back against the desk. Spock's eyes flick to his bare chest, then back down to the device in his hands.

Jim bites his lip. Lifts himself onto the desk, just above Spock's lap. Peers at the PADD; doesn't recognise the upside-down writing.

"Is that Vulcan?"

Spock ignores him.

Jim leans back on his arms, and rolls his head back slightly. Bares his neck. Watches Spock through lidded eyes, spreads his legs, and palms himself through his black pants.

"I know you're watching me."

"Yes," Spock growls. He presses a button, and the light snaps off. "You are exceedingly distracting." He rolls his chair away from the table. "Get off the desk."

Jim raises an eyebrow. "Make me."

Spock clasps his hands together. "I require the desk for work."

"Where am I supposed to sit?"

"Perhaps the floor," Spock says, dryly.

Jim drops to the ground with a smirk. "Anything you say, Spock." He sits on the ground, directly in the way of Spock's chair, barring him from moving forwards again.

"You are most troublesome," he declares. "Your behavior is impeding vital ship's business-"

"Come on, Spock; we've been too busy to spend time together in weeks. We're only star-mapping. Live a little."

"Very well." Spock reaches over Jim, and deposits the PADD on the desk. "Move back."

Jim frowns. "Under the desk-?"

"I will pay you adequate attention." His lips twitch into a smirk. "Your only stipulation was that we _'spend time'_ together, correct?"

"Yes," Jim hisses, "But, the strip tease kinda implied-"

"I am aware of the implications. Get under the desk, and open my pants."

Jim crawls into the alcove, on his hands and knees, unbuttons Spock's pants, and pulls his half-hard dick out of his briefs. Spock raises an eyebrow at his partner's boldness, and nudges Jim with his toe.

"Take me in your mouth, but do not stimulate me beyond that. You are to sit very still while I review these reports."

"Cockwarming, Spock? That's cheating."

Spock nudges him again. "Then you should have been more specific." His cock twitches.

Jim wets his lips, slides his lips around the head, and looks up at Spock reproachfully. Spock strokes his cheek with the back of a hand, which almost makes it worth it, and carefully toes his boots off. Then, he crosses his ankles over Jim's shoulders, rests his feet on his shoulder blades, and pulls himself closer to the desk.

Jim straightens up. The crown of his head brushes the underside of the table, and his eyes widen in alarm as more of Spock is forced into his mouth. He hollows his cheeks and goes very still, breathing through his nose.

'This might be the kinkiest thing you've ever done,' Jim thinks, loudly.

Spock picks the PADD up, and continues to scroll through it, ignoring Jim.

'I could break your concentration in five seconds flat,' Jim thinks, as he contemplates breaking the rules and giving Spock's cock little kisses. Just one would do.

'Yes. But you would not like the consequences,' Spock warns.

'Oh?'

'I would have to restrain you until you learned to obey instructions.'

Jim's cock twitches. 'Yeah? Well. I guess I'll just have to wait here, until you get bored.' Jim mouths Spock's cock a little, and Spock places a hand to his cheek.

'You cannot outlast me, ashayam.'

'Perhaps not right now... But when Pon Farr comes round again, you'll be begging me-'

'Incorrect. It is a madness. It is likely you will be begging me. When Ponn Farr arrives, I will sate your appetite twice over. I will fill you with my seed more times than you thought possible. Until then, we shall enjoy the time for patience that we have.'

Jim falls silent at that, his brain suitably deep-frazzled by the mental images.

Spock sets the PADD aside, and waits until he feels Jim suckle a little on his tip.

"Undress," Spock says, aloud.

'How?'

'Must I do it for you?'

'Ha! You're welcome to, Spock, but I was thinking more about the logistics of getting my shirt over my head while following your very specific instructions that your cock was to remain in my mouth.'

'Ah, I see. You are remaining deliberately obtuse in attempt to elicit an emotional response.'

'Me? Stubborn?' Jim rolls his eyes, and bats his lashes at Spock. 'A sexual response would do just fine.'

'Ashal-vey. You are well aware of my arousal.' He thrusts into Jim's mouth a little, and he squeaks.

'Yeah, well. It was pretty rude. Ignoring a man when he has your cock in his mouth-'

'I am not ignoring you now.'

'... Some might even say dangerous.'

'Ashayam.' He puts the PADD down.

'I'm not trying to provoke you into an emotional response, I'm just-'

Spock's cock is pulled from his mouth with a loud pop.

'Undress. Now.'

Jim barely has time to strip his shirt off before Spock's cock is replaced by two, long fingers.

'Perhaps if I give you something to occupy your mind, you will chatter less. Suck.'

'Are you regretting choosing someone so chatty to be your life partner?' Jim sucks obediently, exactly the way Spock likes it, not to slow, not too fast. Steady, with small, dainty licks interspersed throughout. He represses a shudder.

'Not at all. There are many advantages to our bonding. For example, your skills in fellatio are unparalleled.'

'Fuck. I want you so bad-'

'I am aware, ashayam.'

'Why've you always gotta make me wait?'

"Slower." Spock slides another finger between Kirk's lips, and his partner moans. "You must think me cruel," he strokes Jim's hair softly.

'No. Never cruel. A boring pain in the ass, maybe-'

Spock inserts a fourth finger, and the air is filled with the sounds of contented sucking.

'Want to deep throat you,' Jim begs. 'Please give me back your cock.'

'You wish to please me?'

'You know I do.'

'At the pace I dictate?'

Jim shudders. 'Damn you. As slow as you want. I'll hold you in my throat all day if you ask me too, just please, I need you inside me, I need to be filled-'

Spock removes his fingers, and Jim's mouth falls open into an enticing 'o', his lips shiny with spittle. Spock looks into his eyes, wide with trust, and traces his high cheekbones. 'And if I ask you to go fast?'

Jim swallows Spock down, and looks up an him eagerly, awaiting further instructions.

Spock hooks a hand under Jim's chin and gets to his feet, guiding his lover into a higher kneeling position. Jim closes his eyes, placing a hand to his throat as Spock twitches inside him.

"I wish to test your limits," Spock admits. "You are right. Pon Farr will be a trial for us both, and we must be prepared."

'Spock,' Jim chides. 'Just say you want to skullfuck me.'

Spock settles one hand at the base of his skull. 'Very well.' He caresses his cheek, and watches him lovingly. "I wish to skullfuck you.'

Jim moans, and clings to him as Spock thrusts down into his throat, feeling the wonderful stretch of Jim's esophagus around him. Jim begins to choke immediately, and Spock places his hand to his meld points, suppressing his gag reflex.

Jim makes a weak noise, trembling as Spock uses his body, and Spock strokes his hair. 'So well,' he praises. 'You are doing so well, ashayam.'

"Nmngh-"

He thrusts again, working himself into a greater rhythm, and Jim's eyes roll into his head. He can feel Jim's approval echo and reverberate back to him, and he throws his head back, twining his fingers into Jim's hair, drinking in how wonderful it feels for Jim, to be owned like this. How good Jim feels around his cock...

'Mine,' Spock thinks, approvingly. 'My t'hy'la.'

Jim breathes heavily, and

'Beautiful,' Spock's movements become imprecise, frenzied, fast, fucking his throat raw.

"Hhmgh-!" Jim sobs, tears in his eyes, as he squeezes Spock's hips encouragingly. 'Take- take me- take what you need- go fast, faster, harder-' Jim is delirious.

Spock continues, his balls in Jim's mouth now, supporting and restraining his head with one hand as he fists the other on a table, fucking himself into oblivion.

He gives one last, hard thrust, pulling back to Jim's mouth and coming violently. Jim can't swallow it fast enough, holding it in his mouth and looking mildly alarmed, and Spock pulls out. A dribble falls from Jim's lips, and his eyes widen.

Spock falls to his knees beside him, kissing his tears away and covering Jim's lips with his own. They kiss messily, obscenely, as Spock probes Jim with his tongue, taking his own cum into his mouth. Jim makes the barest whimper, and Spock pulls him into an embrace. Entwined as they are, they kiss passionately, passing the cum between them until, finally, Jim swallows it all.

He pulls away with a shaky gasp as Spock strokes his hair. "That was..."

Spock pecks his lips gently, once, twice, and Jim catches his breath.

'You do know this is only an incentive to distract your work _more_ often, right?'

They fall to the floor, still kissing, and, for once, Spock can't think of a single counter-argument.


End file.
